


Recurring Visitor

by Enigel



Category: Good Omens, The Sandman, Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Torchwood, Death/Jack, "Oh, It's you again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Visitor

OH. YOU AGAIN.

"Not for long this time either, I hope," said Jack.

He didn't bother to stand up from the imaginary floor on which he was metaphorically lying. His real body would be waiting for him soon enough.

I REALLY WISH YOU COULD PICK A SIDE. IT'S RATHER TEDIOUS.

"I wish I could pick one too, my bony friend. It's just that my enemies keep trying to send me here." He paused. "Sometimes my friends, too."

A moment passed, during which the empty eye sockets seemed to consider him thoughtfully.

"It's taking longer this time. Think this could be it?"

DOUBTFUL. YOU SHOULD ALREADY BE ON THE WAY TO BEYOND IF IT WERE SO. WHO DID YOU IN THIS TIME?

"Abbadon."

For a being with no eyebrows, it expressed its surprise reasonably well.

AH YES. HE'S COME TO ME ALREADY, BUT I HADN'T MADE THE CONNECTION. IMPRESSIVE.

Jack grinned.

"I'm not bad, eh?"

He stood up and paced. Empty eyes seemed to follow him around from within Death's dark cowl.

"Speaking of which, it looks like I'll be spending some time here this time. Wanna get to know each other better?" He winked an eye.

After a moment's surprise, it seemed to sigh, despite the lack of lungs.

SO THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE. GUESS I'D BETTER SWITCH TO ONE OF MY OTHER ASPECTS THEN.

With no apparent transformation, a young woman stood suddenly before Jack. The black ankh-shaped pendant around her neck underlined the paleness of her skin. Her smile, however, was playful and full of, well, life.

Jack grinned again.

"I knew why I kept coming back."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Recurring Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670945) by [Princess2000204 (Lena204)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204)
  * [[Podfic] Recurring Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/734239) by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar)




End file.
